Warriors Amberfall's prophecy
by kwendt61008
Summary: Amberfall was visted by starclan to send him an important message.
1. chapter 1

"Sagewhisker! The kits are here!" Meowed Hazelpelt.

" They are wonderful. What should we name them?" Meowed Sagewhisker.

" This one, Amberkit." Hazelpelt twitched her very long tail.

" This one, hmmm. Foxkit! She has the makings of a fox."

1 moon later...

" You can't catch me!"

" Oh, I can foxdungkit!"

"That's not my name! It's Foxkit!"

" Kits, Whisper and her family are here. How about you guys go play?" Sagewhisker pushed his kits towards Whisper.

" Oh hey guys! Fern and mouse are making me, leaf, and raven come here like every moon now. Where's Heatherkit?" Meowed Whisper.

" Over there."

" Thanks!"

Amberkit walked with Foxkit to the warriors den, where they knew they would be someday. Brave, feirce, and strong, very strong warriors. They walked in. They saw Stoneclaw and Tigerstripe sleeping. The two brave warriors looked like statues. Foxkit jumped on Tigerstripe. He groweled. Foxkit and Amberkit ran out of the warriors den. It was starting to get dark so they went to the nursery. They heard yowels coming from outside. It was their father.

It seemed like Stoneclaw had jumped on him. And the kit's father had been struggling to get him off. They hoped for the best while Stoneclaw was hoping for worse, and that was for Sagewhisker to die. Stoneclaw was faking to be asleep.

Sagewhisker and Stoneclaw were friends, until Stoneclaw told Sagewhisker o give Stoneclaw his mate. Sagewhisker disobeyed him. Stoneclaw said that he would get revenge someday and soon probobly. And he was serious. That was what he was doing.

"Don't kill my father!" Amberkit ran to Stoneclaw and jumped on him. He was tearing at Stoneclaw's neck. Stoneclaw knocked him off and teared Amberkit's ear. Amberkit ran back to his sister. He had tried to save his father but he could not. Instead his father had went to starclan.


	2. Chapter 2

Amberkit was in a strange place. One side very pretty with cats made of mist. The other was dark with cats made of smoke. He then saw his father appear. He was made of mist like all the cats on the pretty side.

" Amberkit. It's me, your father."

" Sagewhisker?"

" A darkness will rise. He used to be gold but now black. You will find out who this cat is on Heatherkit's naming ceremony. He will kill Swanstar and Heatherkit's parents."

" I have to tell the clan!!!"

" Don't! Or the cat will kill you. He will rise as Bloodclaw. I can only tell you that." Sagewhisker faded away.

" Dad, don't go! Who is the cat? Please tell me!"

" Dad! Dad! D-d-ad!" Amberkit saw only a gold cat leaping at him.

" Dad!"

" Amberkit, he's dead. He's in starclan." Foxkit meowed.

" No, he can't!"

" You fell asleep and Stoneclaw bit Sagewhisker's neck. He's dead."

Amberkit ran outside. There was Sagewhisker, his throat torn open, blood flowing out, there was Stoneclaw's fur between Sagewhisker's paws. _He's gone. There is nothing I can do about it. Dad, I wish I saved you. I will never forget you._

5 moons later...

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under high rock for a clan meeting." Swanstar said loudly.

" May Foxkit and Amberkit come up on high rock with me," the kit went up there, " Amberkit, from now on you shall be known as Amberpaw till you become a warrior. Your mentor will be... Lynxtail. Lynxtail, I trust you to pass on your skills and bravory on to this young apprentice." Lynxtail went up and shared tounges with Amberpaw. " Foxkit, from now on you shall be known as Foxpaw till you become a warrior. Your mentor will be... Shadowtail. Shadowtail, I trust you to teach this young apprentice well." Foxpaw and Shadowtail shared tounges.


	3. Chapter 2 (08-05 06:05:23)

"Sagewhisker! The kits are here!" Meowed Hazelpelt.

" They are wonderful. What should we name them?" Meowed Sagewhisker.

" This one, Amberkit." Hazelpelt twitched her very long tail.

" This one, hmmm. Foxkit! She has the makings of a fox."

1 moon later...

" You can't catch me!"

" Oh, I can foxdungkit!"

"That's not my name! It's Foxkit!"

" Kits, Whisper and her family are here. How about you guys go play?" Sagewhisker pushed his kits towards Whisper.

" Oh hey guys! Fern and mouse are making me, leaf, and raven come here like every moon now. Where's Heatherkit?" Meowed Whisper.

" Over there."

" Thanks!"

Amberkit walked with Foxkit to the warriors den, where they knew they would be someday. Brave, feirce, and strong, very strong warriors. They walked in. They saw Stoneclaw and Tigerstripe sleeping. The two brave warriors looked like statues. Foxkit jumped on Tigerstripe. He groweled. Foxkit and Amberkit ran out of the warriors den. It was starting to get dark so they went to the nursery. They heard yowels coming from outside. It was their father.

It seemed like Stoneclaw had jumped on him. And the kit's father had been struggling to get him off. They hoped for the best while Stoneclaw was hoping for worse, and that was for Sagewhisker to die. Stoneclaw was faking to be asleep.

Sagewhisker and Stoneclaw were friends, until Stoneclaw told Sagewhisker o give Stoneclaw his mate. Sagewhisker disobeyed him. Stoneclaw said that he would get revenge someday and soon probobly. And he was serious. That was what he was doing.

"Don't kill my father!" Amberkit ran to Stoneclaw and jumped on him. He was tearing at Stoneclaw's neck. Stoneclaw knocked him off and teared Amberkit's ear. Amberkit ran back to his sister. He had tried to save his father but he could not. Instead his father had went to starclan.


End file.
